


Shared at Sea

by DraceDomino



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Blindfolds, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Orgy, Public Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing, Snowballing, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian Hawke carries her lover Merrill through the streets of Kirkwall, keeping the little elf blindfolded. But where is she taking her? To someplace fun, no doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shared at Sea  
-By Drace Domino

“Hawke, is it really necessary for you to carry me?” Merrill’s voice was as curiously adorable as ever, inquisitive in tone and sounding ever so sweet. The young elf was speaking from her place slumped over the shoulder of Marian Hawke, her rump in the air and her hands dangling down the back of the other woman. It was a comfortable position and Hawke was easily strong enough to carry her throughout all of Kirkwall, though she had to admit it was a bit embarrassing. “I feel as if my backside is more or less on display for the entire city.” It was, but that was hardly a problem as Hawke weaved through the alleys and sidestreets on her way to the docks.

“Relax, Merrill, there's nobody out to see.” She gave a small grin, and in order to drive her point home allowed her free hand to rise up, delivering a short, sweet slap on the elf’s rear. Her fingers stung against the tight leather pants covering Merrill’s rump, and aside from the striking noise it drew forth a sudden gasp from the tiny woman. Hawke just chuckled, and continued to walk as her other arm continued to brace Merrill on her shoulder. “Like right then? Only a few people saw that, and I’m pretty sure most of them are drunk.”

“Oh. But I can walk for myself, you know.” Merrill chirped back, her black locks bobbing up and down across her features as she did so. She hadn’t had to take a single step since she left the comfortable home she shared with Hawke, and after almost fifteen minutes of riding she was beginning to feel just a bit silly. More than a bit, but for the unusual little elf it was a high bar to feel self-conscious about it. “I’ve got two legs. You say you like them quite a bit. Just last night you mentioned how much you appreciate them.”

“Merrill, beloved, you have the best legs in history.” Hawke practically purred at the words, and the same hand that had given the elf’s rump a slap now moved down, caressing along one of Merrill’s dangling legs. Her fingers trailed across the leather of her pants, around a slender calf which she gave a slow, appreciative squeeze of. “But you’re blindfolded, pet.”

“This is true.” Merrill responded thoughtfully, a fact that remained true even despite her attempts to look around. A tight knot at the back of her head kept a thick cloth around her eyes, blocking her vision of wherever it was Hawke was taking her. She liked surprises, but so far the surprise had been that she started getting a little dizzy after so long of being carried. “You could always stand behind me and guide me to where we’re goi-”

“You do remember your birthday party three months ago, right?” Hawke smirked wide at the memory, and squeezed that slender elf calf once more. As she hopped down from a ledge to continue her walk Merrill bounced up and down on her shoulder, giving a slight “oof” as she pondered it.

“Well...yes...I suppose you’re right.” There wasn’t any possible argument she could muster that would put her back on her feet after mentioning that. Her birthday had been a wonderful affair throughout the entire evening, though that had only been after a blindfolded elf had stumbled head-first into a seven layer cake Varric had especially ordered for the occasion. And as much fun as it was for Hawke to clean her up afterwards, it had been...more than just a little embarrassing. She wasn’t eager to repeat a night of trying to get icing out of her hair, and so Merrill simply stowed her complaints for the rest of the short trip, rump in the air and head dangling upside down as she was carried.

Hawke just grinned as she walked, a spring to her step as she finally caught sight of the dock. It had been too long since they had a chance to relax, and the evening carried with it special plans for the two lovers. On board that ship awaited a night of enjoyment for the both of them, one that Hawke secretly hoped would open up a few new doors. After all, what were pirate ships good for if not taking starcrossed lovers on adventures?

Sometimes, they didn’t even need to leave the dock to do that.

 

It was only a few short minutes before Hawke set foot on the boat, and Merrill was still bathed in darkness even as the warrior pushed her arm forward, setting the elf delicately onto her feet. A steady hand pressed to Merrill’s back until she found her balance, and only then did she finally speak with her voice solid and steady, trying to hold back the excitement in her tone.

“Merrill, you know I love you, yes?” She asked, her voice joining the sounds of a rolling ocean and the slow creak of aged wood. It came with fingers drifting down the elf’s back, practically dancing down her spine in a fashion sure to make her shiver. “What was the word you taught me? Emma lath.”

“Oh, Hawke!” Merrill couldn’t help but giggle, her cheeks turning a bright red underneath the tattoos marking her face. She turned to face her lover, though in true Merrill fashion looked in exactly the opposite direction. In her defense, those pointed ears were half-covered by the blindfold as well. “Your accent is the most adorable thing! But...I do love you as well, you know. I am happy to have shared so many exciting adventures with you. Perhaps...not so much the explosions and the dragons and the people dying, but the bedroom parts were quite wonderful.” Hawke just laughed in response, and a hand finally moved to Merrill’s shoulders, gently easing the slender elf down to the floor of wherever she stood.

Bathed in darkness, Merrill had to rely on her other senses as her lover pulled her sit on her rear. She wasn’t quite as adept as the other Dalish at doing so, but she could certainly enjoy the comfortable feel of a warm pillow underneath her bottom as she sat. In fact, it felt like there were even more pillows as her hands stretched out, one of them particularly warm, round, and so very famili-

“Merrill, love? That’s my breast.” Hawke commented simply, and the elf’s cheeks blushed a vibrant red at the realization.

“Oh, gracious!” Her hand pulled back, and she moved to push both her palms flat against the floor. A floor that felt like it was moving slowly; a gradual rocking back and forth that the elf was only slightly too distracted to realize. She laughed into the darkness surrounding her, and spoke with a delightful and charming voice. “Look at me, fumbling around and grabbing your chest without asking! I think Isabela would be very proud of me, perhaps I could be a pirate like her after all!”

“Perhaps.” Hawke’s voice was a slow purr, closer to Merrill now that it had been since they began. One of her hands rose up, and Merrill could feel a single digit press against her lips, silencing her for the moment as she offered a slow, sweet whisper. “But no talking for a moment, all right? I didn’t bring you here to talk.”

Merrill’s instant thought was to ask Hawke just what Marian had brought her there for, though it flew in direct contradiction with the request for her not to talk. While Merrill was still struggling with the dilemma Hawke finally took steps towards her goal that evening, and it was more than enough to break the little elf into a delighted silence. While Merrill sat there fidgeting she suddenly felt the press of Hawke’s lips against the very corner of her ear, and from that moment she was little more than Dalish jelly in her lover’s hands.

A whimper broke from Merrill’s lips as she first felt it; her lover’s tongue teasing the underside of her lobe and her lips closing in to give one single, sweet kiss. The fingers that teased up Merrill’s back and across one of her legs were ancillary to the sensations moving across her sensitive ear, an ear that was still half-wrapped in the blindfold. With that thick fabric covering her head only the very bottom and the very top of the elf’s ears had been left exposed, but as Hawke had sought out to prove that evening she could manipulate her lover quite effectively using just those two sensitive pieces. The softly wiggling tongue drew up across Merrill’s ear; sticking out and licking across the fabric of the blindfold until it touched flesh once more, and then with the slightest of pinches her teeth closed about the very tip of her point.

Merrill’s hips bucked, a reaction she was utterly helpless to prevent. She would’ve gave a moan or a whimper but instead her voice had been completely stolen, shivers of arousal moving through her as she felt her ear nibbled upon so gently. Hawke certainly wasn’t the only woman that had taken an elven lover and figured it out that their ears were sensitive, but Merrill couldn’t imagine anyone working them quite so wonderfully. As that tongue and those gentle teeth worked back and forth across flesh and fabric Merrill simply fell into a deeply aroused silence, her hips rolling gently against the open air and her fingers clutching at the pillows underneath. This time she was sure they were pillows; she was squeezing so hard that she was certain any woman would’ve taken issue if they were breasts again.

“...Emma lath…” Hawke’s voice was a hushed whisper, spoken through the blindfold’s fabric against Merrill’s sensitive ear. The cloth did little to keep the warm breath of her lover from striking her, and the sensation mixed with the impact of the words were enough to make Merrill tremble from emotion. She didn’t dare correct Hawke’s accent this time, it was far too important that the warrior finished whatever thought she had, so long as she did it with her lips right where they were. “...we only want you to have a thrilling night.”

“...we?” The word was offered as the most curious of whispers from the back of Merrill’s tight throat, until her voice was utterly snatched away once more.

A new pair of lips on her opposite ear, just as gentle as Hawke’s and starting at the very edge of her lobe. A slow kiss turned into a gentle nibble, and the elf couldn’t possibly stop her hips from rising once more. Someone else was tending to her at the same time as her beloved Hawke, and though Merrill couldn’t possibly fathom a guess as to who, she didn’t dare push them away. In fact, she let a hand reach out to both bodies alongside her, each one moving to grasp what she could only assume was a knee. A gurgled whimper broke from the elf’s throat and pleasure rose wildly within her, excitement and arousal and emotion mixing in a deep, rich swirl in the pit of her belly. Like the icing on her birthday, the heated pleasure rolling through her was sticking to her flesh making her sweetly sticky.

For a long moment the two mouths teased her ears, thinking nothing of the blindfold that trapped them. Sometimes they left to wander elsewhere across Merrill’s body, as was the case when Hawke’s mouth dropped just low enough to press her mouth against the elf’s throat. There she drew a long and sweet kiss that left a spot on the elf’s neck tender and slightly wet, or at the very least, wet enough for Hawke to purse her lips and send a chilling breath across the spot. Her fingers tightened on the knees of the bodies beside her, and Merrill struggled to keep her wits about her as the erotic assault continued. Hands were on her; caressing and fondling and teasing at her in ways that left her utterly shocked and delighted. The unknown figure was sliding digits up and down the inside of her thigh while the other hand had drifted around her, teasing against her waist and eventually slipping just underneath the hem of her shirt. It was the unknown body that first caressed her exposed belly underneath her garment, and that first touch came with a tug on the tip of her ear with gently closed teeth. When Merrill gave a desperate shudder from the attention, the secret was finally revealed to her in the very sweetest of fashions.

“...Kitten, I am indeed proud of you.” An enchanting, exotic voice whispered against the blindfold, just as a hand rose to make it begin to unravel. “A true pirate to the core, you are.” Or at least she would be that evening, sailing underneath the flag of Isabela.

Merrill had no words as the blindfold fell and she turned, looking at the beautiful, tanned features of the pirate. Hair contained in a blue bandanna and a single golden stud just underneath her lower lip, it was what Merrill had come to see as the very face of thrilling adventure. On the other side of her was Marian Hawke’s thick black hair and her smiling face, the red mark across the bridge of her nose giving her that sly charm her expression so often wore. Two of the most influential women in Merrill’s life now fondled her, fingers working up and down her body and her ears wet with the proof of their kisses.

She simply stared, slack-jawed with her mouth open, looking back and forth between them. It wasn’t until Hawke slid one of her hands up, taking Merrill’s chin and guiding it to the side, did Merrill know quite what to do with it.

“Isabela, I think she’s waiting for a kiss.” Hawke teased, before turning her attentions back to Merrill’s ear. “Why else would she be staring like that?”

“I suppose so.” Came the pirate’s half-teasing reply, and she drew forward to do just that. It was with a bold smile that she hooked her fingers behind the back of Merrill’s neck, and with a quick tug and a wicked smirk crushed their lips together in the middle of her roguish taunt. “Kitten, this has been a long time cominmmmn.”

A joyful murmur finished her sentence, and the two kissed mere inches before Hawke’s gaze.

 

It was Merrill’s first taste of someone other than Marian Hawke, and Isabela was far from shy when it came to intimacy. Her tongue eagerly wrestled with the elf’s and utterly delighted in the sensation, squeezing their lips together and pushing in close enough that the edge of her chin piercing nestled against Merrill’s flesh. While the two kissed Marian moved her lips down the elf’s face, kissing over the trail of tattoos to find the edge of her jawline, where she couldn’t help but give a soft laugh and a teasing lick of the slender girl’s body.

“I knew she’d like this.” Hawke purred, and one of her hands slid forward and across Merrill’s body, crossing over her smallest chest and down along her lap. “It’s like I told you, Isabela. She always plays so shy, but once you get her worked up…” Her fingers snuck underneath the edge of Merrill’s shirt, and she allowed her nails to scratch a faint line across the elf’s belly. It was enough to make Merrill practically yelp from the sensation, her hips rising as her mouth pressed even tighter against Isabela’s. “...you’d be hard pressed to find a girl more eager to roll around in the sheets.”

Isabela would’ve thanked Hawke for sharing her lover with her, but her mouth was otherwise quite busy. While Marian worked at stripping away her slender lover’s clothes Isabela continued the deep and intimate kiss, swirling her tongue about the elf’s and savoring every last taste of her. Her hands spooned to the girl’s head where she fondled the tips of her ears down again to the lobes, and the thorough shudder that Merrill gave at the sensation was enough to make the pirate smirk. She didn’t open her eyes but she could tell by the sounds around them just what was going on; of leather pants being dropped to the deck of her ship. She could feel one of Hawke’s hands explore her own ass for a moment, giving an appreciative squeeze of pirate rear before going for the edge of Isabela’s belt. She could feel Hawke draw one of her daggers from its sheathe; an action she would’ve turned and killed almost any other woman for doing.

But not Hawke or dear, dear Merrill. The only women Isabela truly trusted.

She was rewarded by that trust, as was Merrill, by the sound of a blade tearing through a certain elf’s shirt. Hawke had snatched it and cleaved it straight up the middle, just so Isabela wouldn’t have to cut her first kiss with Merrill short in order to remove it. Those precious few spared seconds were put to good use as Isabela pushed herself deeper against the elf, moaning in a growing desire as she let a hand smooth down her body, exploring even more of her. Tiny, cute breasts were a perfect handful in a pirate’s grip, and she delighted in playing around with the surprisingly stiff, large nipples the little elf possessed. Her hand was ultimately stolen; however, drawn away from Merrill’s breast by Hawke’s own touch. Their hands locked and their fingers intertwined, and together their touch started to slowly shiver down the front of Merrill’s belly.

It was then and only then that Isabela allowed the kiss to break, and she opened her eyes to study the other two women before her. Hawke was on the other side of the elf nibbling on her lover’s shoulder, but not so lost in her work that she couldn’t give Isabela a wicked grin. Merrill herself was smiling in delirious bliss, her cheeks a wonderful red hue under her Dalish markings and her eyes glistening with joy. Isabela couldn’t help but feel a little swoon rise within her, having always found that gorgeous innocence so oddly, wonderfully charming.

“Prepare for a long night, Kitten.” The pirate purred, and nipped once at Merrill’s lips. She didn’t speak again until her hand joined with Hawke’s finally reached the elf’s slit, and she could feel one of her own digits pressing against shaved folds right alongside one of Marian’s. She cast a wicked grin to Hawke before looking back at the elf, and finished her thought with a smirk. “You’re a pirate’s wench tonight.”

And with that, Merrill felt her folds buck at the tension of two fingers, one from each woman. There was a moment of hesitant pressure where she almost wondered if she could take them, before suddenly they slipped inside with enough force to draw a gasp from the pretty thing’s lips. Her arms moved around her pair of lovers and she rolled her eyes back in her head, rocking back and forth as the two most important women in her life so readily and eagerly fingered her. The rogue pirate that had so often enchanted her with stories of adventure and passion, and the hero of Kirkwall that had claimed her as her own.

“I...I’m so...happy. And full. And...happy.” Her gentle voice stammered at the thought, and Hawke couldn’t help but give an even bigger grin at that. As she worked her finger alongside Isabela’s inside of the elf’s tight slit she arched a slender brow, speaking up with a tone that said she knew more about the moment that she was ever ready to let on.

“You don’t quite know what full is just yet, Merrill.” She mused, her shaggy black hair hanging about her forehead. “Isabela? Is everything else…”

“Mhmm.” Isabela gazed back at Hawke with a grin, teasing her digit around that tight elven entrance. “But you don’t want to spoil the surprise for her, do you? What must I do to keep that mouth of yours shut?”

Marian just gave a roguish grin of her own, and the two started to soon draw near. Merrill watched with saucer-sized eyes as her lover and her friend began to kiss in front of her, lips sealed and tongues battering back and forth mere inches before her gaze. The arousal at seeing it forced her to buck her hips once more into their joined fingers, and she gave a lewd groan as she felt her walls tighten and cling around their touch. She was a skinny girl with a tiny waist, and as such her entrance had always been a little on the small side. Even just a single of Hawke’s fingers could be considered a trial for Merrill, but both girls together? It was more than she had dared in the past, and she was utterly thrilled at the sensation. Her hands each sought out the hair of the other two girls, one finding Hawke’s locks with ease while the other had no option but to tear away Isabela’s bandanna, tossing it casually aside. Before long Merrill had scooped what she could of their hair together in her palms, and as the two women kissed and fingered in tandem Merrill drew her face forward, pressing her nose deep into the interwoven locks.

A long, aroused breath drew from the elf, and she shuddered from what could’ve been the most overwhelming sensation of all that night. The scent of her two favorite women mixed and mingled, enjoyed in the same instant just like the fingers inside of her now. Merrill practically fainted in delight, her eyes closing and her head going light until a rush of arousal perked her right back up. When her eyes snapped open again the slender and submissive little thing decided to no longer be merely a witness, and with a brave look on her adorable features her head pushed suddenly forward.

“Ha! Hey, you…”

“...thief…” Isabela and Hawke purred as their kiss was interrupted by the presence of another mouth, slender and thin with a wiggling tongue of its own. Smiles shared across three faces as the women enjoyed a kissing trifecta, and once Merrill had made the scene between them Isabela and Hawke pushed forward with the attention they were laying upon her. Fingers were working quicker and quicker in a tight elven pussy now, displaying no less expert teamwork than the two women did in the heat of battle. Isabela’s touch was deft and fast while Hawke was sentinel and strong, the presence that was always impossible to ignore while Isabela focused on precision. It worked fighting Darkspawn and it worked inside an elf’s slit, and before long their increasingly enjoyable and sloppy kiss was marked with the heavy breathing of a very excited young woman.

Merrill didn’t speak much as her climax drew near, but it was wonderfully apparent that it was upon her. Her cheeks were flushed and her hands drew tight against each woman’s shoulders, clutching them close as her legs desperately spread on the deck of Isabela’s ship. She hadn’t even thought about the notion of someone seeing them from the edge of the city but she similarly didn’t care; under the attention of the two wonderful women there was nothing at all Merrill cared about more than enjoying their touch.

“She’s close.” Hawke purred, licking her lips as she studied Merrill’s features. “See how her lip’s twitching? My little pet’s going to cum for us.”

“Ah, I see. How very observant of you.” Isabela remarked with a grin, her own finger teasing around those little folds. “You know, I’ve had dreams about making this one cu-”

“Ahhhaaaaugh!” Merrill cut off Isabela’s thought, though it wasn’t relevant anymore anyway as those dreams instantly became reality. Merrill tensed and tightened and thrashed in between the two as her peak struck her, her head bobbing forward and resting against her lovers’ as her thighs began to twitch. Her heat built and her walls clenched around the two fingers within her, and she couldn’t stop her hips from shaking and bucking against the digits piercing her. Were it not for the combined grip that Marian and Isabela held on her it’d be easy to assume the little elf would’ve bounced herself right into the sea, but she was far too precious to both of them to allow to go overboard.

Even after Merrill’s climax ended and she sat exhausted between the two, sweat lining her brow and her body coming down from one of her most intense climaxes ever, Hawke and Isabela continued to enjoy her. More kisses across Dalish-marked cheeks and more nips along her ears, and a slow massage of the inside of her thighs by the same hands that pulled away from her slit. Before Merrill’s admittedly hazy gaze she could see Hawke and Isabela both raise up a hand towards the other’s face, and as the elf watched in stunned delight they fed each other her nectar. Isabela’s tongue swiped it from Hawke’s digit while Hawke closed her lips around the pirate’s, and their gaze remained locked as they took a taste of each other basted in elvish delight.

A flavor that suited them both quite nicely.

 

Merrill was still getting her head about herself when she saw both Isabela and Hawke rise, gazing at each other with the same lewd intent that they had until recently been casting along her. The elf sat in awe as she watched the two draw near, hands moving to each other’s body to reach for the clothes that still rested across them. On one hand Merrill found a bit of relief in that; realizing that very soon that she wouldn’t be the only one naked on board the deck of Isabela’s ship. On the other, it made the little elf wonder just what else the pair had planned. Either way she remained utterly captivated as Hawke and Isabela worked at each other’s clothes; the pirate tearing open the front of Hawke’s shirt to expose a full, strong pair of breasts that set with pert attention across her chest. In similar fashion Hawke made short work of Isabela’s shirt, swinging it up and over the pirate’s head and tossing it not just to the floor, but completely overboard.

“Oh, you bitch.” Isabela grinned at that, licking her lips in rapt attention as her full breasts became exposed. She might’ve even taken a swing at Hawke had the hero of Kirkwall’s hands not then moved swiftly up, pressing against the full orbs of her breasts and giving a sudden, explorative squeeze. Instead, she contented herself by casting a smoldering gaze at Hawke’s features, a gaze that carried over as she glanced to the naked elf sitting on the deck. “That’s all right, I suppose. It’s not like I’m not getting any fun out of this night, after all.” Her words were hungry and predatory in nature, and if Merrill didn’t know Isabela better it would’ve made her a little uncomfortable. Instead, it merely sent shivers across her pale, smooth flesh.

The two standing women continued stripping at the other’s clothes, and eventually little remained between them. Only Isabela’s kneehigh boots remained by the time that they were finished, a touch that Hawke had practically insisted upon when she was working over the pirate’s clothes. Standing bare chest to bare chest the two women drew in close, and as she watched four beautiful breasts squeeze tight together Merrill’s eyes went wide and her lips fell parted in a simple, sweet gasp.

“...gracious.” She whispered breathlessly, watching as the two kissed once more. It was slower this time, similar to the kiss that Isabela had first given her, and as they did it their hands continued to explore each other’s body. Hawke couldn’t help but let her strong grip slide down to Isabela’s dark rear, where she gave her two harsh squeezes for each side. The gesture made Isabella stand on the toes of her boots as she whimpered into the kiss, her ass clutched so tightly that she was nearly ready to leap up into the stronger woman’s arms. She resisted long enough to counter in her own right; a fist moving to take a grip of Hawke’s short hair to yank her head back, exposing her bare throat for her own wicked kiss. As she sealed her lips against the crook of Hawke’s neck and shoulder Isabela allowed her free hand to stretch out, and as she stayed practically connected to Hawke she let her fingers reach out towards Merrill. Her hand sat palm-up and she curved a single finger, beckoning the elf to stand and join them.

When Merrill just stared, still utterly floored at what she was seeing, it forced the pirate to pull her mouth from Hawke’s powerful body.

“Kitten, off your ass.” She cooed with a smirk, and tapped a boot impatiently as she waited. Her hand continued to hold out for Merrill until the naked elf dared to stand and join them, her slender frame slipping up against the two and practically nestling between them. Indeed, she soon felt a platform of full, warm breasts pressing against her cheeks, and two hands exploring down her backside. Hawke’s grip was familiar and used to Merrill’s form, though Isabela’s didn’t hesitate to explore. A swift slap left Merrill gasping, and as she looked from woman to woman her eyes were lined with questions. Just where did they go from there? Stand and embrace under the stars all night? Sure, it sounded quite lovely to the elf, but she hardly thought out in the open was the perfect place for it. Just when she was about to speak up Hawke stole the moment from her, gazing down at Merrill with the same strong, hungry features that had made the elf’s knees go weak for her in the first place.

“We’re going to go below deck now, Merrill.” She offered simply, and gestured towards the stairs leading down. Her arm tightened around the young woman, and she leaned in to seal a hard kiss on her lover’s cheek. “Isabela and I have something very special prepared for you.”

“Oh, Kitten, you’re going to squirt almost nonstop.” Isabela laughed, having none of Hawke’s talent for subtlety. She gave a devilish grin, and looked over to Hawke as she continued. “Us too, I hope. Making our little pet purr worked me wilder than a hurricane.”

Marian couldn’t deny it, and she only gave a slow, steady nod in response.

“Downstairs?” Merrill finally asked, her cheeks tinted underneath her tattoos. “What’s downstairs? Ohh, a bed most likely, yes? Isabela, is it the same bed that you slept in during your story about the three crewmen you bedded?”

“Different bed, Kitten.” Isabela purred, and allowed her fingers to dance down the elf’s spine. “This one won’t fare even half as well by the time we’re done with it. Shall we, ladies?”

Hawke and Isabela both parted, their breasts falling away from Merrill’s cheeks as they each took one of the elf’s hands. Together the three women walked naked across the deck with their eyes cast towards the stairs, to a secret that Hawke and Isabela had prepared. It was all inspired by a gift that Marian had given her long ago; an idle conversation that was finally about to become reality. And though Marian hadn’t really expected to be there herself let alone pull Merrill into the moment with her, she found herself heatedly anticipating the moment that her elven lover realized just what was below deck waiting for their arrival.

In the morning, Merrill would finally have a dirty story of her own worth telling.

The End.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly follow an erotic threesome on the deck of Isabela's ship? Well...whatever goes on below deck, of course!

Shared at Sea  
Chapter Two  
-By Drace Domino

 

With nothing more than Isabela’s thigh-high leather boots between the three of them, Marian Hawke, Merrill, and the pirate queen herself headed below deck to where the surprise waited for them. It had been a very special surprise party that Isabela had taken time to arrange, all culminating for the moment that Merrill stepped foot into the belly of the ship to see what all had been laid out for her. It had taken quite a bit of work to assemble the perfect group for the perfect moment, but Isabela wasn’t disappointed when she saw the little elf’s eyes light up in utter surprise.

“G...Gracious!” She stammered, her cheeks immediately going red. In that moment she likely would’ve covered her tiny breasts up with her arms, hoping to hide the adorable little mounds, but both Marian and Isabela had been prepared for the moment. They stood on either side of Merrill with their hands around each of the girl’s wrists, forcing her to stand there completely revealed before her surprise. Revealed before a dozen pirate men, each stripped down to a state no more clothed than any of the women. Merrill’s cheeks burned a bright red underneath her Dalish facial tattoos, and as her wrists tugged at the grip of her two lovers she glanced in between them, her eyes darting back and forth to the two women when they weren’t fascinated by the army before her. “There are...there are men here, too!”

“That’s a good observation, Kitten.” Isabela grinned in response, standing with one hand at her hip in utter confidence. She barely acknowledged the men for the moment, allowing them all to take in her nearly-nude figure. They had this opportunity to enjoy the sight of their naked captain, and she made sure that it was one worth savoring for them. “But you may want to keep your voice down, or they might notice you, too.” At Isabela’s teasing Merrill’s cheeks burned even brighter, until Marian’s voice drew the little elf’s attention back to her. The warrior stood towering over her elven lover as she always did, though her free hand moved up to tease her fingers down the edge of Merrill’s cheek, tenderly caressing her lover as she spoke.

“I’ve been selfish for too long, love.” Marian cooed, watching as Merrill’s cheeks flushed from embarrassment, arousal, and even fondness for the warrior. “You’re too precious not to share. And when Isabela suggested we make a certain fantasy of hers a reality...well...it seemed like too good an idea to pass up.”

“Say hello, boys!” Isabela laughed a bit, waving towards the crowd. “You all know the hero of Kirkwall and her wonderfully tight live-in lover! Who would like to be the first to enjoy them?” The crowd response was, as Isabela had expected, enthusiastic. A dozen fit and handsome sailors were suddenly clamoring up from the floor, rising in order to enjoy the three women that had been presented to them. As they moved they finally revealed a small line of cushions and pillows that had been spread against the floor, as fitting a place as ever for a thrilling time at sea. While they stood up Isabela turned to Merrill, and with that coy, teasing expression on her features finally spoke up once more. “They were each chosen by yours truly, Kitten. For their...aesthetic qualities and performance capabilities. I promise you that each one has been well tested by very experienced hands.”

“Very experienced.” Hawke couldn’t help chiming in with a grin. She was watching her elven lover with fascination, seeing Merrill’s sweet and delightful features twist again and again under the weight of so very much. There was hesitation there only brought by the sudden reveal of all those men, each one standing before her with their lengths exposed and their passions unmasked. She could tell that the twitch in in Merrill’s eye spoke of an arousal that the little elf didn’t know how to properly execute, and it was there that the warrior had the bravery to step forward for the benefit of her favorite mage. Hawke let her fingers dance once more over Merrill’s cheek, tracing the tattoos against her face as she offered her a kind smile. “I’ll show you how it’s done, dear. I love you, desperately.”

With that Marian leaned in close to press a tender kiss against Merrill’s mouth, long enough to savor her taste and to ease her into the moment. It was a supportive gesture and a reminder that no matter how much the two were shared that evening, no matter how much flesh was spread, it didn’t diminish the bond between them. When the kiss ended Marian shared Merrill’s breath for a moment, before winking fondly to her as she gazed up at Isabela with a smile.

“Take care of my beloved, will you?” She asked, starting to pull her naked frame away. “I’m going into the fray.”

“Of course, Hawke.” Isabela grinned, and to properly carry forth that duty slid behind Merrill. As Hawke walked towards an eagerly awaiting crowd Isabela pressed her body against the elf’s, her breasts resting to Merrill’s shoulders and her hands lowering, pressing around the young woman’s slender frame. As she scooped her hands against tiny breasts and over a flat stomach she could already feel Merrill shudder, and she listened with a grin as the little elf held her hands up to hang on Isabela’s biceps.

“Oh...oh goodness, she’s really…” Merrill’s cheeks only darkened as Marian’s powerful frame took a few steps forward, only to be surrounded by a wall of flesh. As the hero of Kirkwall got down on her knees atop a small mound of cushions and raised her hands out to wrap her fingers about two thick shafts, Merrill could only shudder in delight underneath the gentle caressing of the pirate queen. “Hawke! Hawke dear! I forgot to say I love you too!” She sounded so wonderfully cute in the moment, finally returning the promise that Hawke had given her before wading into the swarm of naked bodies. When she heard the words she looked over her shoulder and gave Merrill a smile; a smile that was soon spread around the tip of her very first length that evening.

From there, Merrill stood in gasped silence as Isabela gently fondled her, both women watching the scene that unfolded no more than six feet away from them. The powerful, naked frame of the hero of Kirkwall was settled neatly on her knees, each hand stroking the thick length of a hungry pirate while a third steadily claimed her mouth. Moans and whimpers already filled the belly of the ship as her warm lips pulled up and down against his shaft, and a fourth cock slid forward to slap its weight against her bulging cheek and rub along her face. It was all offered so that Merrill could take in every last lewd sight of it, so the elf could witness her beloved Marian being shared so willingly and delightfully. Her hands, her mouth, her cheeks...all pieces of her were shared with men that Merrill didn’t even know the names of, although she likely would’ve guessed at least some of them were named after animals. Fish, most likely. She always wondered why more pirates weren’t named types of fish. She had always liked the idea of Merrill “The Pufferfish” of the sea, even though Isabela had told her on more than one occasion it wasn’t a very good name.

“What do you think, Kitten?” Isabela finally spoke up again, grinning as her hands pawed over Merrill’s body. Two fingers that gently began to rub Merrill’s wet hood broke the elf out of her random thoughts of pirate names, forcing her attention back to the sight of Marian’s lips pressed against a random man’s lap. “Hawke sure looks lovely like that, doesn’t she?”

“She always looks lovely. She would look lovely covered in Darkspawn blood.” Merrill’s response came thoughtfully at that, and Isabela just laughed in response.

“How about we try cum for now, and see where it goes from there?” The pirate grinned, her fingers swirling against the elf’s hood. She was just about to slip two of her digits inside of the little elf until Merrill’s words gave her pause; enough to make her look on in shock over what she suddenly proposed.

“I would like to see her with the pirates in her other holes, I think.” Merrill mused, the words coming seemingly out of nowhere. Out of that odd little spot in Merrill that hid her deepest thoughts and desires, the random subconscious where the elf drew her most endearing qualities from. “Do you think the would put their manhoods elsewhere if you ordered them to?” Several of the men looked at each other with varying degrees of smirking, and Isabela couldn’t help but restrain a laugh. Marian was blushing brightly at the request, though her blush was obscured by the weight of a heavy length rubbing back and forth against her flesh.

“Kitten, I think that can be arranged.” She finally offered, and let her fingers finally slip in against Merrill’s slit. As they breached the elf’s tight entrance she could feel the little one gasp against her, and soon Merrill was rocking forward against her digits in a slow, gentle grind. “Boys? You heard her. I believe that’s fair game on all of us...though do please make sure Merrill can watch Hawke be fucked. I get the idea she’s wanted to see this for a long time.” The pirate queen had to admit; she was envious of the pirate that would get to fuck the little elf while she watched what was about to happen to Hawke. The tightest ride of the evening, to be sure.

From there, the men that Isabela had recruited for the evening all took their places, each one of them eagerly lining up for their moment. A few words were cast between the group in terms of who got to fuck who where, though as she started getting surrounded Merrill couldn’t help but take notice of something. With Isabela peeling away from behind her, moving to get wrapped up in between two bronze-skinned pirates, the elf looked at the captain with a curious look at her brow.

“Your men are very quiet this evening, Isabela.” She mused, blushing as she already felt a pair of powerful hands at her hips. “Are you sure they want to be doing this?”

“They’re quiet because they know they’re mostly idiots.” Isabela grinned, patting one particularly large, handsome pirate against the cheek. She flashed her devilish smile to Merrill, just as one hand lowered to caress along a length hanging before her. “They know that the more they talk, the more they run the risk of saying something that’ll get them thrown off my fucking boat. Isn’t that right, sweetness?”

The man underneath Isabela’s gaze, eager to prove the pirate queen’s point, only rapidly nodded his head. It was one thing to risk catching a couple of lashes for saying something that pissed off the captain on any given day, but none of them were about to fuck up their chances that evening.

After all, the captain only held gangbangs once every two months. Usually. Attendance at her parties was enough to turn even the most depraved gang of rogues into the most polite, well-behaved chaps in all of Kirkwall.

 

As Merrill was transitioned from the arms of Isabela into the groping hands of three separate sailors, the elf watched with wide eyes as she saw her beloved Marian pulled into very much the same situation. She saw as the warrior’s hips were raised as one of the pirates slid underneath her, his throbbing length lined up against the slit that Merrill spent her evenings teasing and worshipping. When she saw the tip of his length start to stretch the woman’s folds it drew forth a groan from both Marian and Merrill alike; the elf thrilled at the sight of her lover being claimed. The smirk Marian cast her from over her shoulder was clearly aware of the effect it had, and she made sure to give Merrill a wink before her mouth was once again claimed by another thick length. At that point, it became all too easy for the pirates to enjoy Merrill of their own volition. Fascinated and aroused by the sight of Marian surrounded by eager young men, Merrill’s slit was wet and inviting to the first cock that pushed inside of her that evening. She didn’t even see the man’s face until he was already inside; not looking behind her until she felt a thick member spearing her folds and bringing forth a heady gasp to her throat.

“Oh...my...you are...quite large.” Merrill murmured, looking into the features of a bald, dark-skinned pirate. His hands had pulled underneath her knees to lift her legs up, easing the slender elf into his lap so his member could properly stick within her. As her bare feet dangled from her seated position Merrill was offered another two lengths from two other pirates, and with trembling hands she reached out to take them. Still as cute and timid as ever, the slender, tattooed girl made sure to look to each of her new friends with a polite smile. “Hello. My name is Merrill, and I’m...oh...I suppose that doesn’t really matter, does it?” She allowed her head to drop, licking at one cock to the other while her gaze returned to Marian.

The hero of Kirkwall was just a few feet before her, claimed in the heat of the moment by three separate men. She rested on her knees straddling a thick and throbbing cock while another one claimed her rear from behind, having snuck into her while Merrill wasn’t watching. The moans that would’ve otherwise alerted the elf had been consumed by the cock pushed deep into Marian’s mouth, a forced deepthroat with a fist tightly held in the hero’s hair. The three pirates were already rotating their hips and thrusting eagerly into the magnificently sculpted woman, each one enjoying the thrill of her warm embrace, sharing her generous, tight holes. It’d be a fair cry to say that the young men were anything less than rough, but as they claimed her not a single word was spoken of disrespect. Though they spread Hawke’s ass, slit, and mouth with every last inch of their pulsing lengths, none dared call her a harlot or a slut. After all, even though they had the advantage in numbers, the boys were hardly the ones calling the shots that evening.

It was underneath Merrill’s early gaze and completely stuffed by three at once that Marian struck her first hard orgasm of the evening. Those wonderful muscles tensed and flexed and her eyes opened wide in the heat of the moment, every part of her tensing and trembling as she was claimed in a rough and focused tandem. It was clear the girls watching just how deeply she had been struck with one underneath the affections of the three men, her thighs twitching and a low whine escaping from the back of her throat, echoing and vibrating across the cock that was deeply pushed into her mouth. The sight of it was enough that the pirate queen of the three couldn’t help but give a noise of uproarious delight, laughing and cheering before calling out to the little elf.

“Mmm, that’s it. Kitten, doesn’t Hawke just look ravishing stuffed like that?” Isabela grinned, her own pussy spread with another pirate’s length. She was on her hands and knees just to the left of where the elf sat on a thundering member, being claimed from behind with her thigh-high boots pressed against the wooden floor of the ship. Her fingers were balled into tight fists, and she gave Merrill a wicked smile as she saw the elf blush with a line of spit connecting her tongue to the nearest member to her mouth.

“She...She does, yes.” Merrill blushed, her pretty black locks bouncing about her head. The thick, dark-skinned pirate underneath her was bouncing the little elf’s body faster in his lap, each press of his hips driving his thick member into her folds deeper and deeper. A wet noise accompanied each thrust of their two bodies together, and by the look of Merrill’s features Isabela could tell the slender thing was thrilled at the contact. “Though Hawke always looks lovely, doesn’t sh-ooh! Goodness!”

Merrill’s train of thought was cut off as one of the cocks resting in her palm suddenly twitched, spasmed, and spurted against her cheek. The elf’s face spun just in time for the second load to strike against her open mouth, a line of cream starting from the edge of her nose down to her chin with a healthy taste landing squarely against her tongue. Isabela couldn’t help but laugh at the sudden appearance of the first burst of cream of the night, and the pirate fucking her from behind enjoyed a swift, tight grip of her entrance against his member. Isabela watched in utter delight as Merrill moved her mouth forward and swirled her lips past the member that had just plastered her with a taste of cream, sealing her lips around it as she gazed up at the pirate’s face. She watched his eyes while she continued to drink from the tip of his length, pumping his shaft and drawing a few more warm rushes of cream to her mouth before greedily swallowing it all down. The entire time she continued to jerk the other man lucky enough to rest in her hand, while that same thick, hard member kept shoving deeper and deeper into her slit. By the time Merrill’s mouth slipped away from the well-exhausted cock it was clear by the sweet blush spread across sweeter features that she was nearing a peak of her own. That thick dark skinned member spearing her folds could only be ridden for so long before pleasure took hold of the tiny elf, and as the wet noises of hungry slapping continued to fill the ship Merrill’s voice soon rose up with it. A delighted cry spoken with lips still marked with a tiny glaze of cum filled the air around the three women and the various sailors, and it came along with it the delightful sight of a little elven body twitching, trembling, and shaking like a well-fucked little leaf. When she saw her sweet kitten react in such a delightful way the pirate queen grinned wide, and Isabela’s voice slipped out once more, carrying with it a tone that made Merrill shudder in delight.

“Take her down right beside Hawke, boys.” The pirate queen commanded with a grin. “I’ve always wanted to watch them fucked side by side.”

Merrill gasped as her pirate lover underneath her suddenly picked her up, carrying her with him as he moved to follow the boss’s orders. Though his member fell from her slit for the moment she knew it would return inside of her soon, and as she was walked over to the pile of cushions her gaze fell fondly upon the sight of her beloved Hawke. They’d be in mirrored positions soon; fucked in every hole underneath the watchful gaze of Isabela. Merrill just blushed brightly; a bit of cum marking her cheek as she watched a young pirate cum over Hawke’s mouth in similar fashion; treating her to the second load of the evening. Each pirate had well over one shot of cream to give them before the night was over, and there were so very, very many of them. As Merrill was eased down onto her knees, her pussy once more spreading across that same thick, dark cock that had already claimed her, she knew there was quite a bit of work yet to do.

Work that she was thrilled to enjoy, right alongside Hawke and Isabela.

 

It was a few moments and a thrilling peak later that Isabela sat back, unattended by any of the men for a moment while she watched the scene unfold. She sat on a cask of ale with a single leg up; her slit filled with a froth of white that leaked out of her onto the barrel below. A froth that slid from a well-glistening slit, the only proof of Isabela’s previously climax as she was claimed hard and harsh from behind. Unlike her companions the pirate had a tendency to remain still in the throes of her climax within the belly of the ship, taking her peaks in shudders and hisses through her teeth as oppossed to delighted screams. The old ship, after all, had already had enough of her orgasmic moans throughout the past few months. As she cradled her arms around a single knee she was watching in utter delight as her two favorite women were fucked and used before her, each one treated to more men than they had ever enjoyed at once before. True, a part of her had been hesitant when one of the more endowed of her pirates moved to claim Merrill’s ass, but she remembered fondly what Hawke had told her before that evening had begun. The two lovers had plenty of toys within their bedroom, and Merrill had never failed to take even their largest...even if it meant sinking it deep within the confines of her tight, elven ass. Hawke’s words rang true as Isabela watched Merrill claimed by two cocks at once, with no more than a flash of discomfort passing her features before a blush of delight crossed over her. For a moment Hawke and Merrill were only claimed by a pair of cocks each; one in each of their pussies and one in each of their asses, and in the heat of the moment the warrior drew an arm around her elf, pulling her close and sharing with her a lewd and desire-riddled kiss.

Isabela had to admit; a part of her was envious in the heat of the moment, watching the two from a distance as they kissed with a shared mouthful of cum. The pirates fucking their respective holes didn’t stop even as they made out with one another, fondling each other’s breasts and teasing their tongues across a shared web of mixed cream. So great was the need of the salty sailors that two of them couldn’t wait for their mouths to be free again, simply swaggering over to the pair and jerking their lengths until a thrilling climax, squirting lines of rich, delicious white across their kissing lips. An added glaze to an already intimate moment, both Merrill and Hawke freely opened their lips as they continued to show their affection for one another, letting the new flavors seep within their mouths as they worked.

Isabela watched it all in utter delight, enjoying her own warm pie that rested between her legs. She’d have plenty more before the night was over for sure, though the below-deck gangbang wasn’t just for the pirate queen. After all, she could enjoy a ship filled with cock any time that she desired. To watch her dearest friends enjoy it? To see Hawke and Merrill claimed by cocks, smeared with cum, and given the opportunity to enjoy their most base desires? To spoil the two women she was so fond of? It was too great a moment for the pirate to not take a moment to sit and enjoy.

She watched the look on Merrill’s pretty features as that thick cock inside of her pussy finally came, filling her up with rush after rush of warm cum. Hawke’s fellow underneath her didn’t take much longer, soon thrusting up into her with ready and fierce motions as his member ached against her wet entrance. When those two pirates slipped out from underneath them they left two pussies dripping with cum, both girls forced onto their knees as they continued to be fucked from behind. They still kissed when they were able, though by now a line of eager cocks was making it difficult. The luckiest of pirates got to stuff their throbbing cockhead in between a kiss shared by the elf and the hero of Kirkwall, and even those that were less fortunate, if it could even be called that, enjoyed a wet, sloppy grip of one of their spit-soaked hands. Marian’s red streak across her strong features was marked with white more often than not, and Merrill’s pretty Dalish tattoos were only left uncovered when her lover took the time to lick the cum off of her face.

When the girls came, they came hard. Practically any cock was “too thick” for Merrill’s tender pussy, but listening to the sound of the elf’s delighted screams one would be hard pressed to guess that it was anything less than an absolute delight for the elf to take them. She handled them all with grace and beauty, and when her moments of peak and release struck her she made sure to let the entire damned ship know about it. Tiny in stature but large in voice, her whimpers and cries and pleas for more made sure to fill the ship when her mouth wasn’t busy licking the cum from her lover’s tattoo or wrapped tight and firm around a thick length resting on her tongue. Marian’s own series of climaxes came just as hard and frequently, though the most observant of sorts would notice a pattern. She’d scream the loudest, thrash the hardest, and cum the fiercest when she could feel Merrill against her. Whether it was the elf pressed up tight against her while they were both fucked or when her tongue moved across Merrill’s face to return all of her cum-licking favors, the Hero of Kirkwall was overtaken by the greatest pleasure when the little elf was included in the mix. Together, the two made what had to be the greatest pair of wanton, desperate sluts this side of the Fade that evening, and their cries of joy were a constant reminder of that.

And through it all, Isabela continued to fondly watch, until her patience at last ran out. With a grunt the woman kicked to her feet and those leather boots stepped forward, moving with enough authority to draw the attention of the other people there in the ship. A dozen sailors, two of them with cocks squirting cum into a pair of equally inviting asses, all looked to where Isabela stood before them with her hands on her hips and a demanding look in her eyes. She pointed to the pile of cushions at her feet, and more specifically, to where Merrill’s slender, naked body was stuffed and filled with cum from every entrance.

“You handle cocks well, Kitten.” Isabela grinned, and licked her lips as she saw a drop of white fall from Merrill’s cheek to the floor below. “Let’s see how you do with a little more...distraction.” The look of nervous glee that crossed Merrill’s face for the twentieth time that evening was no less charming than it had ever been.

 

Isabela purred, settling her bare, cream-filled slit against Merrill’s delightful mouth. From the very first lick of the elf’s slender tongue the captain was filled with joy, heat rising in her chest as she settled her knees against either side of the girl’s head. From there she quickly leaned forward to repeat the favor, her own tanned and toned form pressing down overtop Merrill’s as the girl’s thighs spread to invite her forward. Already Merrill was filled in both of her lower holes and Isabela grinned wide as she saw it, her lips pursing to slurp some from the girl’s pretty slit as a finger dropped to tease against the pucker of her rear. With the same confident and dominant motions Isabela eased some cum from Merrill’s ass against the tip of her finger, enough to bring it up to her lips and claim another taste of white. She had chosen her men for the evening well; in addition to their thick lengths and their capability to keep going throughout the evening, it seemed like each one of them had quite a delightful taste. At least...when their cream was slurped straight from the folds of the pretty little Dalish. She’d have to test it more to know for sure.

Settled against Merrill’s mouth Isabela rolled her body back and forth against the other woman’s, embracing Hawke’s lover tight as the two buried their mouths in between each other’s thighs. Right alongside them it was Hawke’s turn to watch as the two enjoyed each other, though the hero of Kirkwall was still busy with the weight of two horny pirates enjoying her flesh. A third load of cream was filling her ass in the moment she witnessed Isabela’s face vanish in between Merrill’s thighs, and it wasn’t long after that a fourth, fresh cock squeezed inside that fiercely tight pucker, eager to see just how tight Marian Hawke’s ass really was. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed through the belly of the ship, a melody for Merrill and Isabela to enjoy while the two drank cum from each other’s slit. As the pirate teased another blob of cream out of Merrill’s ass she glanced over at the hero of Kirkwall once more, a line of white connected her lips and Merrill’s hood as she offered her a teasing smile and a cocky, arrogant voice.

“This is what you’ve been keeping from me all these years?” She asked, in faux offense. “How selfish, Hawke. I’d never have kept something so sweet from you.”

“We both know that’s a lie, Isabela.” Marian responded with a smirk, before looking up to the line of pirates still waiting for more. “Boys? If she’s so hungry, would you mind feeding her?” She grinned, a wicked gaze flashing in her eyes. “...all of her.”

Isabela just laughed fondly at Marian, giving her dear friend a wink as the wall of flesh drew in once more. While she perched atop Merrill she could already feel a cock lining up behind her, resting its sack against Merrill’s forehead while the thick tip was squeezing against her own folds. Another one drew near offering itself to Isabela’s mouth, two pirates eager to spitroast their captain as she perched atop a pretty little elf. Isabela, hardly one to turn down such a thrill, eagerly purred as she wrapped her lips about the tip in the same fluid motion that she pushed back against the cock entreating entrance to her slit. With ease the two members flowed inside of her, squeezing into a warm, wet embrace and giving Merrill something quite fun to watch as her mouth continued to pepper back and forth over Isabela’s hood.

Isabela’s orgasms were restrained and internally appreciated, but Merrill could certainly tell from her vantage point when her older friend was enjoying one. Twitching and trembling was all too easy to spot just a few inches before her face, and she didn’t need her keen elven senses to hear the woman’s whimpering no matter how muted. It was with great delight that the elf spread her mouth across her friend’s folds, slurping and licking and teasing as much as she could to help draw out Isabela’s pleasure. Even if it took getting slapped against her pretty forehead by the hanging sack of whichever pirate was fucking their boss in the moment, it was worth it. She’d gladly take those salty slaps against her brow if it meant drinking in more of Isabela’s taste, and hearing more of those desperately muted, climactic whimpers.

From there, the three women were utterly consumed in the passions of the dozen sailors. Merrill didn’t go unfucked for long even underneath Isabela; for after a few moments of enjoying his captain’s mouth the pirate decided to drop a few inches south and see just how tight a Dalish pussy could be. The two women buried their heads against each other’s folds once more, licking and teasing each other’s hoods while their pussies were steadily fucked, only pausing to drink the cum from the other’s entrance when their respective men released. Waves of pleasure ran through all of them as the evening went on, Isabela’s thighs twitching in delight just as Merrill’s orgasmic gasps echoed across her own folds, peppering against her sensitive flesh and making her groan in wicked delight. While the two stayed joined so intimately Hawke contented herself by mounting the same thick-cocked pirate that had speared her beloved Merrill first, showing him that a woman didn’t need to be a dainty elf to feel tight around his impressive, dark length.

Within the confines of the pirate ship the smell of sex grew thick and dense, and the fifteen naked bodies enjoyed each other again and again. It went on for two hours more; the three women used and delighted both at the end of twelve eager cocks and their own fingers and mouths, Marian, Isabela, and Merrill just as eager to fuck each other as they were the crew. For every burst of cum offered to one of their holes another of the women was eager to clean across it, sucking and slurping the white from her lover’s flesh or openly kissing her with a mouth painted in cream. The captain’s crew took their fill of them, and by the time things wound down there wasn’t a pirate left on board the ship that didn’t know what each of their holes felt like. From the subtle differences between Marian and Merrill’s mouth to the equally tight yet different grip of Isabela and the elf’s ass, each cock had enjoyed each hole to a thrilling conclusion.

And each hole had taken its share of pleasure. Each of the three women weren’t just exhausted from the strain of being claimed so many times, but from their own bodies unable to contain such bliss. That many moments of delight could wear down even the most resilient of bodies, whether it was Isabela’s well-trained body with a lifelong history of bliss, or the fact that Marian was, for all intents and purposes, built like the sternest golem in Thedas. Make anything shiver enough, and sooner or later it’d need to rest. Each of them were left raw and sensitive in the aftermath, the memories of their various peaks still resting in their minds. Whether it was Marian’s thrashing orgasm that she enjoyed while plunged deep with three cocks at the same time, Merrill’s moment of unexpected joy when all she had inside of her was a large, dark cock in her ass, or the happiness that Isabela ground out against the elf’s pretty face. Every moment of wet delight was a pleasant memory for the three, but as the night dwindled they had far, far more than mere memories to keep them happy moving forward.

And by the very end the three women sat there atop a pile of white-stained cushions, lying comfortably in a heap. When Isabela had finally dismissed her crew she collapsed first into the heap of comfortable bedding, cradling the warrior against one arm while Merrill found a place lying overtop both of them. Naked flesh tangled together in a sticky mess wet from spit, sweat, and cum, and Merrill was left giggling underneath the feel of two eager women teasing fingers over her small, cute breasts.

“What a thrilling evening, Hawke.” Isabela purred, her nose lowering to tease through the warrior’s black hair. “I can see why you adore Kitten so much.”

“She’s not the only one I adore, Isabela.” Hawke grinned, turning to face her friend. She allowed one hand to lower across Merrill’s hair, while the other scooped forward, rushing over Isabela’s cheek. She kept her voice low in the heat of the moment, drawing the pirate in close for a soft, sweet kiss. As their tongues danced and they enjoyed the flavor of a dozen men’s cocks and one elf’s pussy on each other’s lips, the warrior drew an aroused breath as she pressed in close to her pirate friend. She could already tell that across their lap Merrill had fallen peacefully asleep, curled up and dozing over the pair much like the animal who Isabela was so fond of referring to her as. It was a perfect moment for the warrior, spread underneath the naked flesh of her favorite women and filled with the warm, sticky remains of a night of mad passion. And, she suspected, it was a perfect night for the pirate as well. “...you have a place with us, you know. You always have.”

It was Isabela’s turn, perhaps for the first time that evening, to wear a blush across her face. An on-deck threesome with her dearest friends and a raucous gangbang with a dozen sailors was one thing, but there was little that could disarm Isabela quite so quickly as the admittance of true emotion. When she went in for another kiss Hawke denied her by turning her head with a coy smirk, refusing to let the pirate evade the question through a wet taste of cum-caressed tongues once more.

“...perhaps. For a little while, at least.” The pirate’s voice remained evasive, though Hawke already knew the woman was as good as won. She finally leaned back to give Isabela the kiss she had sought, this time under the knowledge that a new body had entered her deep romance with the elf slumbering across their laps.

The three women, locked now in such a tender intimacy had shared their bodies with a dozen men that evening, but they had only shared their hearts with each other. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such naughty dealings on Isabela's ship! I gotta admit, I have a fondness for writing female-dominant gangbang scenes. It's a great mix between keeping the ladies at the top of the heap, while still getting as down and dirty as possible. And I'm hoping you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it!
> 
> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first Dragon Age fic in a while! Feels good to return to the setting after so long. :)
> 
> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
